Savor The Moment
by Hotaru5
Summary: My second short story, M/S sort-of romance....(completed)


Savor The Moment by Hotaru  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine...why do I have to keep saying this? I'm just not that smart to create them, period.  
  
The Ford Taurus drove in silence.  
  
Inside the rapidly moving vehicle, sat two grim-faced FBI agents. The tall, lanky agent was at the wheel, while his elegant, red-headed partner sat quietly beside him. Neither of them spoke a single word as the Ford Taurus continued to accelerate along the highway that led to Washington, D.C.  
  
Special Agent Fox William Mulder stole a quick glance at his FBI partner sitting beside him. They hadn't spoken more than ten sentences to each other ever since the little incident in the warehouse, where they had gotten themselves right in the middle of an all-out psychic battle.  
  
"Two men, one woman, trouble."  
  
Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully had remarked when they had found out what was really behind the strange accidents that had been troubling the little town of Adamsville. Trees and telephone poles had been collapsing for no apparent reasons, automobiles steering out of control when every engine had checked out to be performing perfectly fine, objects that moved by themselves and flew across the air without anyone visibly exerting any force on it. They were accidents that no longer seem like accidents. And as a result, Mulder and Scully were called in to investigate the matter. Mulder suspected telekinesis immediately, and he turned out to be right. And this time he had no protestations from his skeptic partner. For from the moment they entered the vicinity of Adamsville, they were greeted by a flying mailbox aimed directly at their windshield with a fatal force. And Scully had Mulder's excellent driving skills to thank that they were still reasonably alive. For she had to admit that not everyone would be able to steer themselves out of harm's way one-handedly while asking for directions via a cell phone with the other hand. The fact that they had made their way to the sheriff's office without a hair out of place had impressed everyone.  
  
But nothing could have prepared them for the incident in the warehouse, where an all-out psychic battle was taking place in full force. Objects were flying all over the place, thunder and lightning appearing out of nowhere, fires that erupted without any warning. Scully had left Mulder's side for a brief moment to take care of the woman huddling helplessly at a corner while her partner went to confront the battling psychics. No one else would have been stupid enough to think that he could make two jealousy-blinded identical twins possessing dangerous psychic powers listen to reason, especially when a woman is involved. And in this case, the unfortunate woman just happened to be the lady Scully was trying her best to help at the moment. So when an invisible force hit Mulder and sent him flying, it wasn't entirely surprising. And who could blame Scully for getting mad at the twins who attacked Mulder? Now that Scully thought about it, she admitted she should never have fired at the twins. For the bullets just bounced back from their suddenly visible shields and reflected back at her. Fortunately, Mulder had reacted quickly enough and moved her out of danger's way with a flying tackle. And the next thing they knew as they hit the ground together, with Mulder on top of her, they were facing each other face-to-face, the tips of their noses almost touching each other, while Mulder's hazel pupils met Scully's liquid green ones. But, unfortunately, circumstances didn't allow them to savor the moment, or, for that matter, have time to stare dreamily into each other's window of the soul, since the situation was getting worse and worse. Finally, Mulder's psychology degree came into play, and he talked the brothers from fighting physically (or rather, psychically) to the death with each other, into trying to win their beloved's heart by courtship. And his argument was rather convincing, for both brothers had calmed down and started to listen when Mulder told them, "No matter how much power you two possess, neither of you can make your girl fall in love with you by your mere force of will." Apparently, that did the trick, and the angry brothers ceased fire. And Scully decided maybe Mulder's dating advices weren't that bad after all, considering he was pretty much, "the blind leading the blind", so to speak.  
  
So after everything was settled, and both brothers agreed to pay for the damages they have caused to the town, Mulder and Scully headed back to Washington, D.C. in their rental Ford Taurus. But the warehouse scene kept coming back to haunt both of their minds as the car moved rapidly along the highway.  
  
Mulder wished the silence in the car wasn't so awkward. He couldn't understand why the incident had disturbed both of them so much, for it wasn't like he and his partner hadn't shared brief moments of intimacy before. They had almost kissed each other in the hallway of his apartment.  
He bellowed inside. And then there was the Eddie van Blundht incident, in which both of them had chosen to avoid the issue. And from that incident on he knew that his partner was perfectly willing to take that one irreversible step in their relationship with him. But the problem was that neither of them wanted to make the initiative. And then there was the kiss they had shared on the millenium. It was more like a friendly kiss than one shared by two lovers. Not that he didn't want to make that kiss more passionate. But the consequences that follows might just be more than he and Scully can handle. And there was always the fear of losing his one-in-five-billion. Hell, he had almost lost her to the cancer. And he had been damn-close from pulling the trigger on her when his mind was clouded by Linda Bowman. He also damn- well knew that everyone who ever came close to him tend to get hurt, or even killed, very easily. No, he cared too much to let her too close. For the closer she got, the more dangerous it would be for her.  
  
Scully couldn't stop thinking about the moment when Mulder's lips were almost on hers. They were just inches from touching hers. She cursed inwardly. But had the circumstances been different, she still wasn't sure if Mulder would make the move. They both knew of the consequences that will follow if they allowed themselves to be controlled by their emotions. They might get separated, if the bureau found out that they were involved with the other. She might get reassigned somewhere, doing routine investigations that would no doubt bore her to death, or she might get stuck back at Quantico teaching young, bashful agents-to-be who just don't know what they were in for. So it was the best for them to remain as they were. Even though deep down inside, her emotions towards her partner weren't as platonic as it had seemed on the surface. She eyed her partner for a brief moment, who was busy munching on sunflower seeds and driving at the same time. She knew it might take some time for both of them to suppress their true feelings for each other once more, but it would be just like any other times they had gotten too close to each other. All they had to do was to wait till their heated emotions cool down, and that part they had always been able to manage. But deep inside, she knew both she and Mulder would savor every moment, intimate or not, they had, and ever will share together.  
  
"So, how are we gonna write this report?" Mulder broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I don't know. Two powerful psychics fighting to the death because of a girl. Skinner's not gonna like this one a lot." Scully replied with a shrug and a smirk.  
  
A few simple sentences, and both of them knew they had brought their emotions back to their usual platonic level, well, at least on the surface. They exchanged a knowing glance with each other. No more words were needed to express their inner, unspoken feelings.  
  
Because they already knew. 


End file.
